


Notes on an Affair

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have one weekend to get it out of their systems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes on an Affair

**Author's Note:**

> These microfics are all connected to tell a specific story. I hope you enjoy them! Let me know what you think!

_01\. Bite_  
Fritz never bites her, but Brenda has never particularly wanted him to; when Sharon’s sharp, pearly-white teeth nip at the pale flesh of Brenda’s throat, the blonde lets out a wail of intense pleasure. 

_02\. Lick_  
The first time Brenda licks between Sharon’s legs, it’s a tentative swipe; the second time (and every time to follow) is more bold, gathering all of that wetness and spreading it around until Sharon’s thighs shake. 

_03\. Scratch_  
They leave marks on each other because they can—they have three uninterrupted days to get this out of their systems, and they’re not playing gently. 

_04\. Tease_  
Sharon straddles Brenda Leigh’s thighs, caressing her fingertips along the younger woman’s lower belly, teasing her into arousal despite their shared exhaustion. 

_05\. Thigh_  
Brenda’s fingers are sore, but that doesn’t stop Sharon from grinding her clit against Brenda’s thigh, taking whatever pleasure she can while the blonde recovers.

_06\. Against_  
Brenda knows that Fritz will never forgive her for her indiscretion despite grudgingly giving his consent; he will certainly always hold it against her, but she needs this more than she needs to worry about his feelings.

_07\. Push_  
Brenda pushes Sharon back onto the bed with a grin and asks, “Just where d’you think you’re goin’?”

_08\. Neck_  
When they’re both too sore to do more than kiss, they spend the morning necking like teenagers over their room service.

_09\. Fuck_  
They’ve had sex and they’ve made love, but they spend the night fucking like they’ll never have another chance—if they stick to their agreement, they _won’t_ have another chance.

_010\. Beg_  
Sharon wants to beg Brenda to stay for one more night, but she knows that if she does, she’ll want much more than just a few extra hours.

_011\. Want_  
Brenda looks sadly at the missed call on her cell phone before meeting Sharon’s gaze and quietly admitting, “It’s you that I want, not him.” 

_012\. Desk_  
This swanky hotel room has a desk, and they can’t resist acting out workplace fantasies; this is how they both end up with rugburn.

_013\. Car_  
The weekend isn’t technically over, so they fool around in the car after the hotel room has been paid for.

_014\. Door_  
Brenda watches Sharon until she reaches the door to her building before she drives off toward home, tears in her eyes and an ache in her stomach that she fears will never go away.

_015\. Heels_  
Brenda toes off her heels and puts them immediately in the closet, not wanting to give Fritz another reason to be mad at her.

_016\. Lingerie_  
Sharon tucks Brenda Leigh’s lingerie into the back of her drawer; the blonde had been prepared to leave it in the hotel trash to spare her husband’s feelings, but Sharon couldn’t bear to throw away any piece of their stolen weekend together. 

\---


End file.
